


Say Yes

by branwyn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, spoilers - Yverdon-les-bains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin talks to Theresa about the most important decision of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly just after Yverdon-les-bains aired. Pretty much one big spoiler for the episode.

to: tgbvL1981@gmail.com  
from: cptn.m.crieff@gmail.com

Theresa,

Hi, it's me. Listen, I know how busy you must be, but something really, REALLY big has come up and I can't talk to anyone here about it. Could I…call you?

It's fine if you're not free, honestly, I just thought it might be…nice. To talk it over with you. I would really like to talk to someone.

Hope you're well. I hope you really didn't mind too much about my getting the grease from the kebab on your jumper. I know you said you didn't, but you're too nice to complain about things like that.

Martin

\--

to: cptn.m.crieff@gmail.com  
from: tgbvL1981@gmail.com

 

Hello Martin! I am just going to make all these boring ministers go away and then I will call you! 

Don't worry about the jumper. It smells like kebab now. It's a nice souvenir from our date! We don't have any kebab vans in Vaduz!

Theresa 

 

*

"Hello?"

"Martin! It is me, Theresa."

"H-hi! Hi, wow, that was fast."

"I said I would call you as soon as I was done with my boring ministers. I hope you don't doubt my ability to get rid of boring ministers very quickly."

"Heh, no, I don't doubt you can do anything, really. Erm. Sorry, I meant that sincerely, but it probably sounded a bit…flattering."

"And this is why I keep you. You say the nicest things by accident."

"Oh, d-do I?"

"Well, you say other things by accident too, but a lot of it is very nice. So what has happened? What REALLY big thing do you need to talk about?"

"Right, that, yes. Um. Okay. So…basically, the thing is, I had a, a job interview, earlier today. With, um. Swiss Airways."

"Really? Okay, so how was it?"

"Um…strange. Very strange, I think, for an interview. But, good? Also good. I, um, I got the job. They want me to start this summer."

"Martin! Congratulations! This is very good news, I think! Although I am a bit surprised. I did not realize you wanted to leave MJN."

"I…don't know if I do. That's sort of the question, isn't it?"

"…well, how should I know? Is it the question? What other question is there?"

"…"

"Martin?"

"Right, no, you're right, how would you know what I'm asking, I'm not actually saying anything. Erm. Okay. I think…I think the real question is…can I take this job when I know it's going to mean that Douglas and Carolyn and Arthur won't have a job anymore. That's…that's the question."

"…I don't understand. Why would--?"

 _(bitterly)_ "If I leave, MJN will fold. I--I didn't want to ever have to tell you this, but I don't get paid to work there. It's a long and embarrassing story, but basically, Carolyn doesn't make enough money to pay me, and my…my working for free is the only reason we're still in business. So. If I take the job at SA, Carolyn will lose her company, and the others will be out of work."

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"…why are you sorry?"

"That I didn't tell you before. I don't…tell many people, obviously, because…well. Because. But, I feel like I should have told you. I just thought…I don't know what I thought."

"Hmm. Did you maybe think that you being an airline captain was the only reason I was interested in dating someone so far below my station, and that if I knew you weren't well-paid, I would be disgusted and want to date someone with more money?"

"…"

"Martin?"

"If I say yes, it's going to sound really bad, isn't it?"

"Well, it's certainly not as flattering as when you said I could do anything. But I understand. It's silly, but I understand."

"…thank you."

"So, the Swiss airline offered you a job? A paying one, I presume?"

"Yes. They'd pay me--I mean, it's still not a lot, but it's more money than I've ever earned in my life. And I'd be flying airliners, and I'd be working with a friend, and--and it would be wonderful. Really wonderful."

"Except that it would make everything hard for your friends. Douglas and Arthur and the Dragon Lady?"

"Pretty much. Also…maybe I should have mentioned this before, but I'd, I'd be moving to Zurich."

"…"

"Theresa?"

"You would live in Zurich?"

"…yes? Why, is that…um, does that…interest you?"

"I don't know if you have ever, by chance, looked at a map of Europe..."

 _(slightly indignant)_ "…I am a _pilot_ , Theresa--"

"…but Zurich is not very far from Vaduz. In fact, many people who live here travel daily to Zurich for work."

"…Yes. I did, as it happens, work that out. It was another…another thing to consider. A--big thing. I mean, not, not the _biggest_ thing, especially since I hadn't even mentioned it to you and I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it--"

"You don't know how I'd feel about it?"

"…No?"

"Would you like to guess?"

"I--um. Maybe. Or, or maybe…not."

"Oh?"

"I don't want to get it wrong."

"…Okay, that's fair. We'll come back to that later. For now, you are still worried about your friends. I'm sorry, Martin. That is very hard. And very unfair, I think."

"Unfair? How do you mean?"

 _(pause)_ "You shouldn't have to choose between having a good job and hurting your friends. That is _most_ unfair. And it seems it is a choice you would not have to make, if you did not need the money, is that right?"

"Erm. Pretty much."

"Mm. That is something I have never experienced. Actually, I don't think I've ever known anyone who had to think of such things before. When you are rich, you simply do not think about money. It is easy to forget that something so small can ruin someone's happiness."

"…yeah, that's…"

"Martin? Oh, Martin, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

 _(damply)_ "No, it's fine, you just…you just sort of perfectly summed it up." _(sniffs)_ "But I'm fine, really."

"I wish I could help." _(awkward pause)_ "Is there a way that I could help?"

 _(chuckles)_ "I don't think so, unless you wanted to buy MJN. But I appreciate it."

"…"

"Theresa?"

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm thinking."

"Wh-what about?"

"I've never owned an airline before. I've owned many other kinds of businesses, but not an airline. It might be interesting?"

"Oh, God! I was joking, Theresa!"

"Yes, I know you were. Do you think the Dragon Lady would sell?"

"I…um. Honestly, I, I don't know. Um. Maybe. To save Douglas's job, she might sell, but…you know. She wouldn't be CEO anymore, so…"

"Ah, yes, of course. She enjoys the, the station. Status? I understand this. It's a good thing to be in charge, when you are a woman."

"I'll bet." _(sigh)_ "Oh, no, Theresa, I've got to go. I have a van job in ten minutes."

"A…van job?"

"That's how I make money. I move people's things, in my van."

"…well, that explains a lot."

 _(stiffly)_ "Does it?"

"Yes, it explains why you look like you do when Douglas looks like he does."

"…oh. Oh! Oh. Thank you?"

"And you would stop doing the 'van job' if you took the Swiss job? Hmm. Suddenly, I don't know how I feel about this."

"Oh, hah bloody hah."

"I am serious. This needs to be carefully considered."

"Right. Well. I'll leave you to it. Um…thank you."

"What for?"

"For talking to me about this. It…helped."

"Oh, did it? I'm very glad, I didn't think I was being very helpful at all!"

"No, it means a lot just to be able to…tell you things."

"I like it when you tell me things." _(pause)_ "When you know what you are going to do, you will tell me that as well, yes?"

"…yes. Yes, I'll definitely tell you."

"Good. Martin? It's going to be okay."

"…"

"Say, 'yes, Theresa'."

"…Yes, Theresa."

"And Martin? I'm proud of you."

"Oh." _(flustered)_ "Well, thank you, but I haven't taken the job yet."

"…that sound you hear, that is my eyes rolling. Martin. I am proud of you for being the sort of man who has not taken the job already."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Go and do your work. You will call me soon."

"Yes. Yes. I will, yes."


End file.
